


Please help me find a fic

by Zellie_nursie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Famous Harry, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellie_nursie/pseuds/Zellie_nursie
Summary: Please help me I'm looking for a fic where Louis is a doctor ( anesthesiologist)and during Christmas he has to travel for a case and he sits next to Harry who is famous on the plane and then harry is kind of a dick to him when he talks on the phone with his manager. before he finds out he is a doctor and then he invites lou to stay at his place.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	Please help me find a fic

Please help me I'm looking for a fic where Louis is a doctor ( anesthesiologist)and during Christmas he has to travel for a case and he sits next to Harry who is famous on the plane and then harry is kind of a dick to him when he talks on the phone with his manager. before he finds out he is a doctor and then he invites lou to stay at his place.


End file.
